survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
UhmChris
Chris is a castaway from Survivor: The Amazon. |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 1 |Votes Against: = 6 |Loyalties: = ChookEEEEE Albert_FnWesker |Alliances: = Maceio Alliance Natal Niqqours Eddie and Malcolm Alliance Natal 2.0 Alliance The Core 3 Unnamed Alliance CLAP Post-Joaquin Boot Alliance }} Biography During the game, Chris immediately knew he would be targeted for having relations with Joaquin, Jason, and especially Chuck outside of the game before it even started. He immediately turned to his social game, and tried to form bonds with everyone in the game. Chris started off on the Maceio tribe, and used his relationship with Joaquin to his advantage. Chris was then pulled into an alliance consisting of Arm, Rav, and Joaquin, all agreeing to vote Rozina out if they went to tribal council. However, Chris also talked to Rozina, as he tried to situate himself and Joaquin in the middle. Maceio never went to tribal council, so none of their plans went into effect. During the tribe swap portion of the season, Chris quickly found new players he was willing to work with other than his old Maceio tribe mates. Chris quickly formed a long lasting alliance with Albert, which lasted until Chris was voted out. Chris considered Albert his number one ally, and usually talked about everything with Albert. Chris was still in the old Maceio alliance, which soon introduced new members Darine and Regina(Max) to form a new majority on Natal. However, once Arm began to try to make a move on Chris, his bond with Albert saved him, as Albert ratted on Arm, making the whole tribe just explode on the latter. While this was going on, Chris was still establishing one on one relationships with Dequan and Darine, playing both sides of the feud on old Selva. Chris wanted to vote out Arm, however his other alliance member, Joaquin, didn’t want this as they were close. When Darine, Joaquin and Chris did a coin flip, it was decided Dequan was the next to be voted out, and Chris told Dequan. However, Dequan eventually ratted Chris out, forcing him to stay with his majority of 5, and vote out Dequan the following tribal council. Chris was dead set on voting Arm out, and eventually got Albert and Phorix on board. However, his other alliance member, Joaquin, didn’t want this, and right before the next tribal council, got everyone to flip on Regina(Max) who didn’t really contribute to the alliance anyways. This eventually put Chris on the bottom of the tribe, and would’ve been the next voted out had Natal gone to tribal, but luckily he made merge. During the merge, Chris immediately touched base with Chuck and Jason, eventually making the core 3 alliance. Chris relied on laying low during the first merge vote, and really wanted the big dogs to fight it out and he would lay low, under the radar for the first couple of votes. When Chris got word of EtoiIIe mentioning him and Chuck’s name, he immediately confronted her, and luckily, Joaquin also heavily targeted EtoiIIe. Chris joined the alliance Joaquin made, and touched base with most of his allies to ensure EtoiIIe would go home. Chris eventually continued to talk with Chuck, also utilizing his relationship with him outside of the game, to make a really strong bond. Eventually, Chuck would tell Chris about his idol he had found on Exile, and planned to be the next “Eddie and Malcolm”. They formed the Eddie and Malcolm alliance based off of this idol. During the next vote, Chris was very unsure of who he would vote off in the next vote, however Chuck mentioned Joaquin’s name to Chris, and Chris was immediately on board. Chris and Joaquin’s close bond formed on Day 1 was now dissolved because of Chris’ huge distrust in Joaquin as he seemed he was closer to Arm, and would have voted Chris out had Post-Swap Natal been to tribal. Chris immediately rallied some votes between his close allies Albert and Jason, and Joaquin was then voted out. During the next episode, Chris began to think about the future of the game, and understood he would need more connections than only Albert and the Core 3 to advance in the game. He quickly went to work and began talking to Phorix and Luke, and tried to rekindle his relationship with Rozina. In the next vote-off, he voted Darine and was immediately on board when her name was mentioned because of what happened on Post-Swap Natal. Chris from the merge to this point, was in a very good power position using Chuck as his meat shield, and lowering his target, and played parts in voting people he didn’t trust out of the game. However during the final 9, Jason notified Chris about Chuck’s plan to blindside him. Chris immediately confronted Chuck out of anger, and used his idol as a threat. Chris basically made Chuck stay loyal to him, with the threat of absolutely exposing Chuck with the knowledge of his idol, along with alliances Chuck was in that would anger the other castaways. Because of this, Chris started to talk to Albert a lot more, and relied on Jason as another close ally. Chris still had his sights set on Arm, and was determined to send him home. However, unknown to Chris, the minority got some of his allies to flip on him, Valk, Albert and Chuck, eliminating Chuck with an idol in his pocket. From this point on, Chris was basically a dead man walking. Everyone who talked to him knew if he made the FTC with his connections, and his reputation, he could be a contender in winning. Nobody wanted to take him to FTC, and only kept him around as a meat shield. Chris voted for Albert when Valk was eliminated, in order to get Rozina and Jason’s trust, in order to stay in the game longer. In the final 7 however, Chris’ only guaranteed alliance was his relationship with Albert, his number one ally. There were two alliances that formed. CLAP, Chris, Luke, Albert and Phorix, and on the other side, Chris, Albert, Rozina and Arm. However, because people believed Chris was a threat, and thought it was too early to turn on the newly formed majority, they decided to stick with the majority and do the safe vote, voting out Chris in a 5-*2 vote. Luke played his idol, however it was wasted as only Chris and Albert voted him. Chris also wasn’t at the session due to something popping up in his real life, and screwed him over because of his inability to play in the competition.Category:7th Place Category:S5 Cast Category:S5 Jury